fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanteur Pretty Cure
'|エンチャンテゥールプリキュア}} is a fan series formerly created by Ahim de Famille, but it was taken over to Luminique Hale, which this season is the starter of the Enchanteur Pretty Cure Series. The season's themes are love, flowers, and perfume while the motifs are based on Brother Grimm's The Twelve Dancing Princesses''https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twelve_Dancing_Princesses. Production Plot / Episodes}} ''The story consists of twelve French-exchanged Grade 11 Students know to working at the Flora le Amore, the Flower Shop in France, in which there are in currently affilate of the magical location, Flora Eclair. When it was targeted by Rotten Sherbet, the twelve petals of love will recieved the twelve girls to save not only in Flora Eclair, but only the whole universe. Characters Pretty Cures : / |キュアロマンティック}} The lead protagonist in the first Enchanteur season. Iris tends to run late for all sorts of occasions. She is also an experienced chess player. Next to her family, Iris loves dancing more than anything. She is the best dancer, and she is known for her dancing. As Cure Romantic, she represents the flower of Love. Her motif is petals and she is the perfume of the pink rose. : / |キュアチャーミング}}, One of the main protagonists, Camille is practical, calm and knowledgeable. She loves music, especially playing the flute and oboe. She is straightforward and cares for her sisters, for whom she tries to act as a role model. As Cure Charming, she represents the flower of Happiness. Her motif is glitters and she is the perfume of yellow rose. : / |キュアアリュール}} One of the main protagonists, Nikita loves horseback riding and collects music boxes. Feisty and outspoken, Nikita is always the first to voice her opinion, especially her complaints about Musk's presence in their lives. As Cure Allure, she represents the flower of Courage. Her motif is musical notes and she is the perfume of the violet rose. : / |キュアアティス}} One of the main protagonists, Edwige seems to be the shyest of the Enchanteur team. Her favorite hobby is reading, which makes her intelligent and open-minded, but often renders her totally oblivious to her surroundings. She is the less active of a dancer. As Cure Entice, she represents the flower of Passion. Her motif is flames and she is the perfume of the red rose. : / |キュアゴージャス}} One of the main protagonists, Giselle is the adventurous tomboyish girl and Caro's half-sister. She loves sports, especially croquet and horseback riding. As Cure Gorgeous, she represents the flower of Peace. Her motif is snowflakes and she is the perfume of the cyan rose. : / |キュアファシネート}} One of the main protagonists, Caro is the hot-blooded tomboyish girl and Giselle's half-sister. She loves to play sports, her favorites being badminton and croquet. She also tends to be messy and disorganized. As Cure Fascinate, she represents the flower of Dream. Her motif is ribbons and she is the perfume of the magenta rose. : / |キュアビューティフル}} One of the main protagonists, Nina loves animals, plays the harp, and is a romantic who hopes everyone can find their happily ever after. She likes hearts, lace, and writing stories. As Cure Beautiful, which she represents the flower of Kindness. Her motif is hearts and she is the perfume of the teal rose. : / |キュアインティメート}} One of the main protagonists, Maud is soulful girl who loves music and playing a piano and violin. Maud wishes to becoming a singer or an idol because she has a angelic voice. She loves to walk on stilts, an interest she shares with Emilienne. As Cure Intimate she represents the flower of Effervescence. Her motif is stars and she is the perfume of the orange rose. : / |キュアエレガント}} One of the main protagonists, Emilienne is a skilled acrobat and enjoys walking on stilts with Maud. She loves to taking care of plants and picking some flowers to create the flower baskets. As Cure Elegant, she represents the flower of Tranquility. Her motif is leaves and she is the perfume of the green rose. : / |キュアセンセーション}} One of the main protagonists, Alix is lucky and klutzy girl, who is interested in bugs and loves collecting them. While she may be bossy at times, her intentions are always good. As Cure Sensation, which she represents the flower of Wisdom. Her motif is neon lights/lasers and she is the perfume of the indigo rose. : / |キュアトレジャー}} One of the main protagonists, Laetitia loves art and enjoys painting, but tends to be messy like her team mate, Caro. She was terrible at sports but she does well in her studies. Laetitia is down-to-earth and helps keep balance her skills and studies among the Cures. As Cure Treasure, she represents the flower of Hope. Her motif is water drops and she is the perfume of the blue rose. : / |キュアグラマー}} One of the main protagonists, Godelaine is very close to her cousin, Ellise. Being the most smartest in the team, she is timid, somewhat clumsy and frequently needs help for the simplest things. Even though she loves her neighbors and her family, Godelaine often wonders about where she belongs in her family. As Cure Glamour, she represents the flower of Grace. Her motif is fairy dusts and she is the perfume of the scarlet rose. : / |キュアスタニング}} One of the protagonists, Estelle was a famous idol who has a mysterious past. She loves singing but she can't forget her past even her tragedy was secretly hidden. She was abandoned since she was a child, until she meets her other relatives by her mother's side. She rise to become an singer and extremely popular fashionista. As Cure Stunning, she represents the flower of Reputation. Her motif is shattered glasses and she is the perfume of the coral rose. Flora Eclair : The season's main mascot. He is a legendary inhabitant who believes in his friendship. He always ends his senetences with ~musuku!. When he becomes human, his gender changes to female and his human alias is . : The another mascot from the Flora Eclair. She loves flowers and cakes. She is childish but she can change her personality when her flower pendant changes the color. She is caring. She always end her sentences with ~odo!. Her human alias is . : |キュアローズムスク}} One of the legendary Enchanteur Cures who is very intelligent and she has believe in destiny. She needs help who people who are weak. She represents the flower of Desire. Her motif is smokes and she is the perfume of the scarlet rose. : |キュアローズオド}} One of the legendary Enchanteur Cures who is loves to play dolls and likes to pick flowers. She needs to smile on other people who are frowning face. She represents the flower of Luck. Her motif is swirls and she is the perfume of the cherry rose. Rotten Sherbet : The means three rotten brothers, are the main antagonists who want to destroy the Flora Eclair and these are the sons of King Rotten. :: Terne - means dull. :: Poudre - means dust. :: Crasse - means dirt. Supporting Characters Items : The Enchanteur Pins are the main collectable items of the Enchanteur Seasons. It has a petal with small gemstone at the above. It can collected to Enchanteur Chest and they can activated with other items or devices. : The main transformation device of the main twelve Enchanteur Cures. It has rose-shaped glass perfume with twelve precious gemstones around the perfume. It can transforms with Enchanteur Pins. They are speaking to transform with the speech of Bonjour! Bonjour! Pretty Cure! Bon Voyage!. : The main weapon of the Enchanteur Cures. They have glowing rose glass at the tip. Locations : The Cures' main homeplace. : The flower shop in which the Enchanteur Cures worked in. : The school in which the Enchanteur Cures studying. : The allies' homeplace. The town has full of flowers and romantic style. : The antagonists' homeplace with full of destruction and despair. Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Forms * Normal Form The normal form of the Enchanteur Cures. The frilly dress with puffs consist of light-colored outfit with colored details. It has a rose with leaves, in which includes the Enchanteur insignia at the center. Their gloves and boots are white with frills and roses. It has a rose accesories (hair and jewelry) with pearl accents and a diamond at the center and their choker was white with frills. * Enchanteur Form The upgraded form of the Enchanteur Cures. The rose accents changed to lighter shade and their full costume are too much white in more designated. The details are more vivid and their hairstyle are slightly longer. They have angel wings with rose details. Notes * The other Cures, Cure Rose Oud and Cure Rose Musk, they would be 15 Enchanteur Cures. However, it was postponed or it will adding later. Both have Cures with the same colors (maroon and peach) but if these will confirmed, this would debuted in the halfway of the episode or the movie only. * The Cures' names are based on variant (some others were remains same so it doesn't changed): ** Cure Allure - Alluring ** Cure Entice - Enticing ** Cure Fascinate - Fascinating * The thirteenth Cure, Cure Stunning which the latest Enchanteur variant was Stunning, were released in October 19, 2017 in Malaysia. http://enchanteur.com.my/product/enticing/ Trivia * This is the first season in which takes place from France. * Enchanteur Pretty Cure is the third season afrer Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure to have motifs of nature and they have perfume as their transformation items. * Enchanteur Pretty Cure is the first season in which the names are in French. Gallery / Gallery}} Decoppa 2018 05 05 17 17 33.png|Ellise's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_05_17_35_40.png|Camille's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_05_17_20_35.png|Nikita's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_05_17_18_00.png|Edwige's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_05_17_22_40.png|Giselle's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_05_17_26_05.png|Caro's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_05_17_34_55.png|Nina's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_05_17_31_08.png|Maud's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_05_17_32_45.png|Emilliene's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_05_17_37_00.png|Alix's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_05_18_10_29.png|Laetitia's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_05_18_13_05.png|Godelaine's school uniform profile / References}} / If it was Canon}} Category:Enchanteur Pretty Cure Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Dance Themed Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Drama Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Slight Romance Category:Perfume Thematic Series